Le gout du pardon
by TDBaby
Summary: Hypothétique scène de la saison 3, inspiré par la bande annonce. Où comment Will retrouve enfin Hannibal.


_**Le gout du pardon**_

 _Un petit texte sans prétention en attendant la saison 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, quoi qu'il en soit n'ayez pas la moindre pitié dans les commentaires. J'accepte tout. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

\- Sortez.

Le mot claqua dans l'air d'un coup sec, le consumant de l'intérieur. Will resta stoïque, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas renoncer. Il en avait trop fait, trop sacrifier, trop perdu pour s'avouer vaincu. Abigaël, Alana, Jack, Beverly. Il aurait pu les sauver, tous, chacun d'entre eux. S'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, il n'aurait pas détruit leur vie. S'il ne s'était pas obstiné, Jack serait capable de se mouvoir sans assistance. S'il n'avait pas pris gout à la chasse, Alana pourrait encore sourire. S'il avait maitrisé ses émotions, Abigaël vivrait même si cela signifiait qu'il l'ignorait. Rien n serait arrivé. Mais il n'avait pu, il n'avait jamais su se résigner. Il avait été faible. Hannibal avait éveillé ses plus bas instincts et Will aimait ce qu'il avait découvert au plus profond de son être. Il adulait autant qu'il craignait ses sentiments l'animant.

\- Sortez de chez moi.

La phrase résonna autour de lui, réveillant la déchirure latente à son abdomen. Il lui semblait sentir à nouveau la lame le pénétrant, fouillant ses entrailles, le corps pressant le sien, la main le maintenant debout malgré la douleur, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur, s'excusant de son geste, la voix grave à son oreille implorant son pardon. Hannibal n'avait jamais voulu sa mort, ils étaient amis. Hannibal voulait juste détruire ce qu'il avait patiemment construit, le punir d'avoir refusé son cadeau, de ne pas avoir su le comprendre, de l'avoir piégé. Mais maintenant que Will était rétablie, en deuil, qu'il avait traversé l'océan, parcouru la moitié de la campagne française pour le retrouver, il devait le voir, lui parler, s'excuser de ses actes. Il devait lui dire ses trois mots que l'éventreur de Chesapeake attendait tant. Il le pardonnait qu'il attendait depuis ce jour fatidique dans la cuisine où tout avait pris fin. Will lui pardonnait tout, parce qu'il savait. Il savait ce secret détruisant depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter.

Le regard de son interlocutrice était de fer le perçant de part en part. Sa main se posa nonchalamment sur l'arme adossée au mur. Elle protégeait son neveu, elle protégeait Hannibal envers et contre tous. Il était ici dans cette maison. Will le savait, il l'avait aperçu, furtivement dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Mais rien qu'il ne puisse dire ne serait suffisant cette femme lui faisant face ne les laisserait pas se voir, ensemble tous les deux. Elle ne laisserait pas Will lui parler, lui avouer son pardon. Elle était décidée à se battre contre le monde entier pour le préserver et de ses dangers parce qu'elle était comme sa mère. Elle ressentait ses sentiments qu'une mère éprouvait pour son fils et aucune des atrocités dont Hannibal était coupable ne pourrait les ébranler. Cette femme avait élevé l'éventreur, elle lui avait appris à vivre, la vraie nature des êtres humains. Et elle était fière de ce qu'il était devenu, parce qu'il était son fils, parce qu'elle l'avait modelé. Elle ne l'avait pas enfanté mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir cet incommensurable amour à son égard. Ses sentiments étaient purs alors elle le protègerait envers et contre tous. Will ne pouvait en douter, il connaissait ce regard déterminé, le même qu'Hannibal. Ses émotions ne la rendaient que plus dangereuse, beaucoup plus dangereuse que son neveu.

Will ne résista plus, il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'accompagna, l'arme à sa suite frottant contre les carreaux d'un assourdissant bruit assassin. La chambranle de porte s'ouvrit et sans un mot se referma sur lui, seul le regard d'acier l'accompagnant. Il était réprouvé, banni.

Mais Will l'aperçut. Il était là, attentif, grave, enfermé dans son silence. Il se tenait là, en haut des escaliers, lui faisant face, droit, semblable à lui-même, réconfortant, vêtu de son habituel bon gout, une simple chemise couvrant ses épaules. L'espace d'un instant, le corps de Will ne lui obéit plus. Il tenta d'ouvrir une porte définitivement close, de le retrouver. Ses mains s'acharnaient contre le bois, sa voix était résignée à crier son nom. Il devait lui parler, vraiment. Il en avait besoin.

Ses veines tentatives échouant, il se ressaisit et suivit les ombres lui indiquant le chemin. Il se tapit à l'abri, là où rien ne pouvait lui échapper mais où le monde ne pouvait le voir. Il observait l'entière totalité de la cuisine, les sons familiers s'échappant par la minuscule fenêtre ouverte. Il viendrait, Will le savait. Puis Hannibal et sa tante apparurent, se tenant par le bras, un plat silence les entourant. Ils choisirent une recette, sortirent les ingrédients et s'attelèrent à leur tâche. Ils travaillaient de concert sans le moindre regard, complice, indépendamment mais ensemble.

\- Ton oncle se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait.

\- Il aurait déjà fait le tour du cimetière s'il connaissait la vérité à ton sujet.

Tante et neveu ne se regardèrent pas, attentif aux mouvements de leurs mains. Leurs voix étaient douces, ne transcrivant aucune animosité mais une douce complicité. Leurs gestes se complétaient par leurs différences, la douceur et la fermeté.

\- Ce que tu as fait à cet homme est monstrueux.

Hannibal ne répondit pas, silencieux dans son travail, attentif et gracieux. Il vida la cœur de bœuf lui faisant face d'un geste net et précis. Sa dextérité était toujours aussi belle et surprenante.

\- Ne t'ai-je rien enseigné ?

\- Tu m'as tout appris, Okaasan, tout ce que je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il encore en vie.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, ses gestes avaient perdu en fluidité. Il éviscéra un autre cœur avec précision, une précision manquant d'un petit quelque chose, de passion. L'éventreur de Chesapeake semblait troublé. Will inspira une bouffée d'oxygène, il n'avait pas conscience de l'avoir coupé, d'avoir cessé de respirer. Il était suspendu aux lèvres d'Hannibal, il sentait les mots s'insinuer en lui.

\- Will compte à mes yeux.

La mère de l'éventreur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, caressant son omoplate du plat du pouce. Elle l'encourageait à lui parler, à se confier. Ce qu'il fit sans la moindre retenue.

\- C'est un ami, je crois. Tout du moins, je pense que nous sommes amis. Il m'est semblable derrière son masque.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son neveu, cueillant les juteuses carcasses rouges. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres, elle le comprenait. Elle distinguait l'homme, le véritable Hannibal derrière les mots, pas celui qu'il exposait à tous, le psychiatre propre sur lui. Elle distinguait ses sentiments, ses appréhensions, ses doutes. Il n'avait aucune retenue avec elle, aucun désir d'être apprécié, il ne la manipulait aucunement. Elle n'était pas le docteur Du Maurier.

Will observait ce tableau avec ce qui semblait être de l'envie. Sans se l'expliquer, il voulait connaitre Hannibal, le véritable Hannibal, l'homme derrière le monstre et les faux-semblants, celui l'ayant détruit bribes à bribes pour le reconstruire, ayant fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Hannibal l'intriguait, l'envoutait, occupait la moindre de ses pensées, le rendait curieux et contradictoire. Will voulait tout aussi ardemment sa mort que de le voir libre. Le papillon ne pouvait pas prendre son envol sans son créateur.

\- Que t'as-t-il pris, Akachan?

L'éventreur resta silencieux tout en observant les artistiques gestes de sa tante. Une larme ruissela le long de sa joue entachant la chemise encore immaculée. Il ne pouvait effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il était paralysé par cette étrange détresse se peignant sur son visage.

\- Ne gardes pas tout enfouie, Hannibal. Parle-moi.

Sa voix était si douce qu'elle semblait n'être qu'un murmure. Elle lui parlait en l'enveloppant de confiance, de réconfort, de tendresse, d'amour. Un enfant. Voilà ce qu'était Hannibal en sa présence, un enfant. Will le voyait à présent. L'homme gardant obstinément son regard posé sur le livre de recettes n'était plus le froid et méthodique tueur mais à nouveau un petit garçon, le petit garçon brisé par la guerre.

La mère de l'éventreur retira ses gants en plastique, le plat chauffant dans le four, elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Il la repoussa, tenta de l'éloigner, voulut garder cette distance qu'il avait instaurée à l'humanité entière mais toutes ses tentatives furent vaines. Il capitula, se laissant finalement faire. Les larmes cascadaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, ses bras s'accrochaient désespérément à sa tante. Et Will le vit enfin, l'homme brisé.

\- Misha, il m'a enlevé mes derniers souvenirs d'elle.

Il était suspendu comme hors du temps ne prêtant plus attention aux mots s'échangeant. Il se sentait si bête. Lui, l'enquêteur au don, capable de comprendre et d'empatir les pires criminels, ayant démasqué et survécu à l'éventreur de Chesapeake, que certains meurtres extasiaient, il avait été aveugle. Aveugle à cette peine consumant Hannibal de l'intérieur, le poussant à tuer, faisant l'homme de lui qu'il était. Comment avait-il pu être si borné, égoïste ?

\- J'ai cédé à mes fantasmes en sa présence, Okaasan. Abigaël ressemblait tant à ma petite sœur que j'ai vue en elle cette chimère que j'ai créée à son effigie.

La voie d'Hannibal était inchangée malgré la tristesse ruisselant le long de ses joues, s'échouant sur sa chemise. Sa mère lui caressait doucement la nuque, le berçant comme il était blotti contre elle.

\- Alors tu la lui as prise ? demanda-t-elle tendrement

\- Abigaël s'était frayé une place autant dans le monde de Will que dans le mien. Je ne pouvais pas le tolérer.

Elle le berçait avec douceur, gentillesse, compréhension. Elle berçait un enfant, de quarante ans, psychopathe mais le sien, son fils.

\- Il va se venger, Akachan, dit-elle après de longues minutes. Tu dois te protéger de cet homme.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la repoussa ouvrant le four. Il admira leur œuvre commune, silencieux, respectueux. Hannibal en avait conscience. Will le soupçonnait d'avoir tout manigancé dans ce but, bien qu'il ne s'expliquait pas cette amitié et confiance que son ancien psychiatre s'était évertué à construire.

\- Je dois m'éloigner.

\- Le penses-tu capable de te faire du mal ?

Hannibal eut un faible sourire. Et Will comprit, il savait. L'éventreur savait ce qu'il planifiait. Il n'avait pas d'illusion d'une mort au sommet de son art, en toute dignité. Il finirait ses jours en prison pourtant cette idée ne l'effrayait aucunement. Il ne fuyait que dans un seul but. Hannibal fuyait pour jouir encore un peu de sa liberté, pour rendre un dernier hommage à sa sœur, faire ses adieux à sa mère, assouvir enfin sa vengeance. Il fuyait par nécessité et son sourire exprimait ce désarroi. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa vie mais pour celle de sa tante. Il savait Will capable de la blesser, pour le faire souffrir lui, l'éventreur de Chesapeake, l'assassin d'Abigaël.

Mais jamais Will ne s'en prendrait à madame Lecteur, Hannibal lui certes avait tout pris, minutieusement tout arraché cependant il ne serait jamais comme le cannibale. Il ne lui ôterait pas son dernier parent encore en vie, son point d'ancrage, sa mère. Il le ferait souffrir, de la plus atroce des manières mais pas ainsi, pas comme cela. Il le ferait autrement, d'une manière plus perverse, plus douloureuse.

\- Je quitterais la France demain.

\- Ne précipite pas ton départ, Akachan.

\- Si Will a su me retrouver, Jack ne tardera pas. Il ne sera pas si courtois. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal par ma seule faute.

La tante d'Hannibal prit le visage de son neveu entre ses mains, elle le forçait à l'écouter, à la regarder. L'éventreur se laissait faire.

\- La nuit te portera conseil, n'agis pas sans réfléchir pour une fois.

L'éventreur acquiesça. Il semblait si démunie en cet instant, il se reposait entièrement sur sa tante. Will le voyait enfin tel qu'il était vraiment. Il voyait cet enfant que les autorités lituaniennes avaient trouvé à moitié mort dans la neige, cet adolescent dont le monde ne se constituait que de sa tante, cet homme ne pouvait s'attachait au monde. Il voyait enfin celui ne croyait plus en la bonté de la nature humaine. Sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front puis sortis leur œuvre d'art du four. Tout était prêt.

Le corps de Will reprit le contrôle. Il sortit de l'ombre et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte-fenêtre. Une seule envie l'habitait, le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait l'étreindre comme Hannibal l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait glissé une lame dans ses entrailles. Il voulait l'étreindre et lui souffler son pardon, s'occuper de lui comme l'éventreur l'avait fait avec autant de patiente et d'intérêt. Parce que Will rêvait d'enfin le découvrir, de comprendre son esprit torturé. L'éventreur de Chesapeake, le cannibale, le psychopathe intelligent, le tueur méthodique, l'assassin dénué de tous sentiments, tous ses visages n'étaient que des masques, des masques couvrant celui qu'il était vraiment. Hannibal avait besoin de protection, de tendresse, de confiance et Will était prêt à lui céder. Le psychiatre l'obsédait, le contrôlait, malgré tous ce qu'ils s'étaient infligés, malgré la souffrance et les pertes. Il l'obsédait autant qu'il lui était haïssable. La tasse brisée se reconstruisait seulement si le temps lui en donnait le pouvoir.

D'un geste, Will ouvrit la lourde porte de verre. Il devait le faire, ne pouvait pas faillir. Mais la mère d'Hannibal fut plus rapide que lui. Elle s'arma d'une des lames tranchantes destinée à la viande, s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Son regard était menaçant, assassin. Elle mit fin aux protestations de l'éventreur d'un mot, pointant de son arme l'intrus. Hannibal l'écouta dévisageant Will d'un regard vidé de toute vie, teinté d'aucune surprise ou de satisfaction, juste vide.

\- Le fusil est dans l'entrée.

\- Okaasan...

\- Tout de suite, Hannibal.

Et il lui obéit, sans un regard, un mot ou une pensée, revenant avec l'arme. Ce n'était que de la dissuasion, ses objets meurtriers étaient dénués de toute personnalité. Hannibal déposa le fusil entre les mains de sa tante, toujours silencieux, comme absent. Il prit la lame entre les siennes, fermement, pourtant aucunement menaçant. Will tenta de parler, de convaincre l'éventreur, de lui avouer son pardon mais madame Lecteur l'en empêcha. Une détonation retentit alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Une balle bondit hors du canon, se fichant dans une des branches derrière la porte-fenêtre.

\- Sortez de ma propriété. Et si ce n'était pas assez clair, ne revenez pas.

Will se mit à nouveau en danger, il sentit le tir frôler son oreille.

\- Je vise votre œil la prochaine fois.

Une lionne. Voilà ce qu'était la tante d'Hannibal, une lionne protégeant son lionceau du chasseur. Hannibal laissa échapper un faible "Okaasan" tentant vainement de la dissuader mais rien n'y fit. Elle poussa Will à l'extérieur, le canon de son fusil appliqué contre sa colonne vertébrale. Ils descendirent les marches menant aux limites du domaine, un silence tranchant les entourant. Madame Lecteur le poussa violemment dehors, elle le bannissait à nouveau au froid et au désespoir.

\- Je ne veux pas vous revoir, jamais.

\- Je dois juste lui parler.

\- La seule chose que vous ayez à faire est de sortir de sa vie.

Hannibal l'observait, debout en haut des marches, ne disant mot. Les yeux de Will se posèrent sur lui, plongeant maladroitement dans les siens. Il lui faisait une promesse, Hannibal lui était entièrement dévoué. Alors Will lui en fit une en retour. Il le traquerait pour toujours et à jamais, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il le poursuivrait sans relâche. Pour qu'un un jour, un jour peut-être ils soient à nouveau réunis. Lorsque ce temps sera venue, que la traque prendra fin, Misha sera vengé, l'éventreur aura trouvé la paix. Mais ce jour-là, ils perdraient leur liberté, l'un comme l'autre. Ils seraient prisonniers de leurs serments. Ce jour-là, tout serait enfin pardonnés. A jamais et pour toujours.


End file.
